


Surprise

by ClaraHue



Series: University Days [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 05:37:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10456443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraHue/pseuds/ClaraHue
Summary: Alex and Maggie are University friends, one night Maggie leaves Alex with a surprise





	

 

Alex hadn't exactly gotten along when they first met each other at University. But after Alex had invited Maggie over for a few late night study session the two of had become fast friends.

Alex had invited Maggie over for another study session and now the two of them we lying on Alex’s bed. They had giving up on studying awhile ago and now they were just lying there preoccupying themselves with their phones.

Maggie was lying on her stomach, her legs up in the air, and Alex was lying on her back, beside her.

Maggie had a crush on Alex since the first day of class, though Alex didn’t know this. Maggie had told Alex that she liked girls, and Alex was cool about it. Maggie didn’t know what Alex’s sexuality was, and unbeknownst to her neither did Alex. Alex was just beginning to realize her fellings for Maggie were more then just the friendship sort. She was just beginning to realize that she had a crush on Maggie, but she wasn’t sure what to do about it. She was too scared, too shy.

 

“Do you wanna watch a movie?” Maggie lazily asked Alex.

“It’s getting late.” Alex said.

“It isn’t like there’s any rules saying I have to leave.”

“Well no, but I need sleep, unlike some people.” Alex said rolling off of the bed.

“Who needs sleep?” Maggie joked.

Alex rolled her eyes. “Come on.” She said pulling at Maggie’s arm.

“No.” Maggie moaned, trying to burry herself under Alex’s blankets. “I don’t want to leave.”

Alex laughed at Maggie. She would have let Maggie stay, but she was tried.

“Come on Maggie.”

Maggie gave a sad slow sigh, realizing that Alex was being serious. “Fine.” She sighed as she rolled off the bed. “I guess I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Yeah.” Alex said, as the two of them walked towards her door.

Maggie opened the door, not wanting to leave. “Well, goodnight.” Maggie laughed. “You sure I can’t stay?” She asked, swinging the door back and forth.

“Sorry.” Alex said, watching Maggie play with the door. “Maybe another night.”

“Fine.” Maggie said, smiling up at Alex.

“Come on, I’ll see you tomorrow.” Alex said, giving Maggie a small push out of her dorm room.

“Okay, Okay.” Maggie said playfully slapping Alex’s hands away from her. “See you tomorrow.”

Maggie suddenly realized how close they were to each other, she looked up into Alex’s eyes. She really didn’t want to leave.

“Bye.” Maggie whispered, not moving away.

“Bye.” Alex said with an awkward laugh. She was becoming very aware of how close Maggie was to her.

Suddenly Maggie was closing the space between them.

The next thing she knew she was kissing Alex. The kiss ended as soon as Alex realized she was being kissed.

“I should get going.” Maggie said quickly.

Maggie didn't even think twice before running away, leaving the poor confused Alex standing alone in the hallway Felling all manner of emotions swirling around inside of her, she was equally shocked, stunned, and very  very surprised.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have an idea of how these two first met, if anyone wants me to write it let me know.


End file.
